1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle speed control apparatus and method using an image, and more particularly, to a technology for adjusting a distance from a preceding vehicle by using a front image in SCC (Smart Cruise Control) system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, SCC (Smart Cruise Control) system provides a cruise function which enables a vehicle to automatically drive at a preset speed while maintaining a constant distance from a preceding vehicle using a radar sensor mounted on the front of the vehicle, or speed limitation function which controls a speed of a vehicle not to exceed a preset speed when a preceding vehicle does not exist.
Such SCC system provides the driver with the ability to not have to continually manipulate an accelerator. Additionally, the vehicle can be operated more safely by preventing a vehicle from driving above a preset speed. As such, these SCC systems are very beneficial to drivers.
A conventional SCC radar system, however, can greatly increase the overall cost of the vehicle for the consumer due to the system's expensive radar sensor.
As such, a more cost effective means for implementing these SCC functions in a vehicle is needed.